Drifting Apart
by Natalya Rose
Summary: I had known Spencer my entire life. We were suppose to be together forever, but forever was a lot shorter than I originally realized. Slightly AU. Possibly rated M later. First fanfic ever, so constructive criticism only please.
1. Prologue

I sat at the kitchen table, just staring at the divorce papers in front of me. I couldn't help but try to remember how Spencer and I had gotten to this point. How had the two of us drifted so far apart? I hadn't wanted us to end up in this position. I hadn't wanted the two us to live like strangers in our home. So much had happened since we had said 'I do', and I just wanted my husband back. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to want me back. I sigh and pick up the pen. Attempting to calm my quivering hands, I apply the last signature needed to make our divorce final. I had never wanted to end that chapter in my life, but now I had no choice. I've been forced to say goodbye to the one thing that has always been solace, my husband. I turn out the lights and climb the stairs. A sense of finality and sorrow settle upon me like a thousands stones. I would do anything for him, even if that means having to give him up. I'm happy to see him so happy, but at the same time I can't control the anger and jealousy ripping through me like knives at the sight of his smiles. The smiles that had once been reserved for me alone. The smiles I would never again have the privilege of seeing. I had lost everything that meant the world to me and I couldn't stop it. I had lost the love of my life and with him, my heart and soul. With that last thought, I turn out the bedroom lights and fall into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Marry Me?

**Spencer: 18 yrs old**

**Alessandra: 17 yrs old**

**The legal age to get married in Nevada is 18 years of age, but I am choosing to ignore it.**

**I edited this chapter a little, so that the timeline is a more defined and there's no confusion in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and Alessandra**

**Please read and review**

* * *

I had promised to meet Spencer in the park at 7, but my parents had ambushed me and it'd turned nasty. By the time I was able to sneak away, the clock said it was 7:15. I reach the park around 7:30, and two arms suddenly wrap around my waist. Terror darts down my spine. I whirl around and come face-to-face with the boy who had captured my heart and relief floods through my body. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." "I could NEVER forget about you, Spencer. I love you too much to forget about you." After we hug, Spencer holds me at arm's length, and is studying my face. I can feel the blush begin creep up my cheeks. "I know that look. What happened with your parents?" "I'll tell you later. Right now I just want you to hold me. Please?" He nods his head and plops down on the plaid blanket he had spread out earlier. I lie down on the blanket and cuddle against his warm body.

We lay on the blanket and watch the July sun set over the Vegas strip. I want so badly to tell him what happened, but I don't want him to freak out. Spencer asks, "Are you going to tell me what happened or are we just going to lie here?" I take a deep breath and answer. "I don't know how they found the acceptance letters, but my parents aren't going to let me go to school out in California. They said that if I decide to go to Cal Tech, and not Harvard, then I'm going to be written out of the will. My parents are going to make me choose between you and them, Spencer. They also told me that I need to put an end to our little escapade, or I'm going to find myself broke and homeless." Spencer's now sitting up and away from me, staring into space. I can see the sorrow written on his face and I know what he's about to say. "Allie maybe you should . . ." I raise a hand, effectively cutting him off. "No, Spencer, they don't get run my life and they really don't get to tell me who to love. They don't understand you or why I love you so much. Spencer I need you I my life and I can't imagine life without you. I love you. I always have and always will. I'm choosing you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want all the ups and downs. The fights, the special moments, the first house, all of it, and if they can't accept you then they can take their opinions and shove it up their . . .". I fall quiet as Spencer erupts into laughter, but he quickly becomes serious again. "Allie, I don't want you to lose your family, especially not over me. I'm not worth it." I'm desperately wishing Spencer could see how much I love him. "Yes, Spencer, you are worth it and if they really loved me like they claim to then they would see how happy you make me. They don't see that and I don't want them around. Spencer, I LOVE YOU, and nothing is going to change that fact. NEVER. My choice is you, it's always been you." Spencer's chocolate-brown eyes sparkle as a smile spreads across his face. He pulls me into a hug and whispers into my hair. "I love you too Allie and I always will."

I lie back down on the blanket and stare at the stars littering the blackened sky. Spencer soon follows my action and lays his head on my chest. I'm lightly twirling his soft, Carmel brown curls around my finger. His fingers are tapping up and down my leg, a nervous gesture he only does when his brain is in full gear. I chuckle at the constant tapping and reach for his hand. He suddenly bolts upright. "Let's get married." I slowly sit up, contemplating his proposal. I want so badly to marry Spencer and be his wife, but I don't want him to rush in and regret it later. Sensing my hesitation, Spencer is quick to assure me that he isn't just rushing in to this. "Allie, I have always wanted to marry you. Do you know when I realized that I wanted to marry you?" I shake my head. "I knew that I wanted to marry you when you took me to that birthday party for Amy Baker. You were having your face painted in these ridiculous pink, green, and purple stripes. When your face was completely painted, you turned to face me and I knew that I wanted to marry you." I'm fighting to keep back the tears that were threatening to spill over. "Spencer, we were ten years old. How could you possibly know that you wanted to marry me?" "You know that I've always been different. I've always been ahead of everyone else and you were, are the only person who has ever accepted me for exactly who I am. You haven't abandon me even when I was having so, course that might have something to do with the fact that you were also a child prodigy, but even then you didn't leave me alone in attempt to fit in better." I don't attempt to stop the tears openly falling down my face. "I understand that we're young and you're scared we might be making a mistake, but Mom has always told me that it didn't matter when or where, when you meet the person that forever belongs in your life and you love them, then nothing should stand in the way. I knew then, and I know now that I want to marry you." Spencer stands up and pulls me up with him. Once I'm standing, Spencer gets on one knee. "So, Alessandra Grace James will you marry me?" I swipe tears freely flowing down my cheeks. I try to answer him but nothing comes out, so I nod my head. He stands up, pulls me into a hug, and spins us around. I can't help but laugh at the joy radiating from Spencer.


	3. Chapter 2: A Moment in Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The show criminal Minds and its characters belong to CBS and people. I only own Alessandra and her family.**

**I want to thank tannerose5 for the reviews. It has definitely helped me to keep writing, when I would have normally given up already.**

* * *

Spencer and I lie back down on the blanket. "Do you want a big wedding?" I contemplate his question for a moment. When I pictured my wedding, it wasn't the big princess type wedding; it was on the beach somewhere. Knowing that the beach was out of the question at the moment, I was content with going down to the courthouse and getting married. "No, not really, do you want a big wedding?" Spencer shakes his head. "I'm fine with going to the courthouse and having a judge do it." Spencer cocks his head to the side. "Really? You don't want wear a wedding gown or do anything like that?" I shake my head no, just as Spencer had done earlier. "Spencer, do you want all the pomp and circumstance, Spencer?" "I want what you want." I roll my eyes at his vague, diplomatic anwser. "Fine, then it's settled. We'll go to the courthouse, but when should we go?" Spencer hugs me and says, "as soon as possible." "Wow, you're a lot of help. Monday okay?" "That's fine."

I go back to playing with his curls, trying to decide what dress I was going to wear. "Do you think I should wear the purple or the blue dress?" He thinks for a moment. "Neither, I want you to wear white. I know you don't want the whole shebang, but I still want you to feel beautiful." I'm, yet again, trying to keep the tears from trickling over and I manage to keep them at bay. "Spencer, I don't have money to buy a new dress, and besides I don't have to have a new dress. I'll feel beautiful and special anyway because you're there." Spencer begins to twirl the ends of my hair around. "You're getting a new dress, even if I have to pay for it. I want you to some semblance of a tradition considering how non-traditional we are." I sigh in defeat. "Fine I'll get a new dress, but you have to come with me." A look of bewilderment settles itself on Spencer's face. "Why do you want me to come with you?" "Because I love you and I really want your opinion. It's the two of us together forever, remember?" To further help my cause, I pull out the puppy dog eyes. Spencer releases a sigh and agrees to come with me. I hug Spencer. "I love you." "I know you do. I love you too Allie." Spencer and I stand up. He grabs the blanket and begins to fold it. "Have you had dinner yet?" I shake my head no. "Do you want to come over and I can make you something? Mom's having one of her good days, so it shouldn't be a problem." "Spencer, I would love to have you cook for me. Any man who is willing to cook for me is definitely worth keeping." Spencer laughs and grabs my hand.

We reach the little cottage-style home around midnight. "What do you want me to make?" I think for a moment before answering. "Surprise me." Spencer nods and I wander off to his bedroom in search of some clothes I could wear. I walk past his mom's room and I can hear her lecturing on Chaucer. I shake my head and continue walking on. I walk through the doorway and spot a t-shirt hanging on the closet door. I grab the shirt, change out of my clothes, put on the shirt. It swallows me and hangs down to my knees. I walk back out into the hallway. I can smell bacon frying and I smile. I sneak into the kitchen just as Spencer is plating the food. "How'd you know I love breakfast for dinner?" Spencer whirls around and nearly drops the pan; a startled expression plastered his face. "God, you scared the hell out of me Allie, but I do have to say I love it when you wear my clothes." I walk over to Spencer and plant a kiss in him. "And I love to wear your clothes." He laughs and kisses me back. He, then, hands me a plate full of bacon, eggs, and hash browns. "Eat up, lover girl." I take the fork and plate from him. I take a huge bite of egg. "Mmmm . . . I love it when you cook for me. Are you going eat some?" He nods his head yes. "Good. Go grab a fork lover boy. I know I can eat like there's no tomorrow, but good god I can't eat all of this by myself." Spencer shakes his head, grabs the fork from me, and takes a bite of the hash browns.

Twenty minutes later and an entire plate of breakfast foods, Spencer and I decide to go to bed. I follow him to his bedroom. I plop down on the bed and watch as he strips down to his boxers and crawls into the bed. We cuddle up next to each other, much like we had done at the park earlier tonight. Spencer kisses my shoulder and says, "It's funny to think that in two days you'll be my wife and I can hold you like this any time I want and no one can say a word against it." I roll over so that we're face-to-face. "I love you spencer and I can't wait to marry you." "I love you too." Spencer reaches behind him and turns off the bedside lamp. We're engulfed in darkness, except for the nightlight coming from the desk area.

I lie next to a snoring Spencer and think of the future. I know that I wouldn't be human if I didn't admit that I'm a little terrified that somewhere down the road I'll lose Spencer, terrified that I might lose my best friend and the only person who has ever understood me. My parents have never made the effort to understand me. They've always pushed me to become a surgeon like them, but I've never wanted that. I don't want to stare at bloody wounds all day, and they don't understand that I want something else for my life. I hate that they've never made the effort to be apart of my life. Hell, I've had nannies that knew me better than my own parents do. I hate that they feel like they can just dictate the way my life is going to go as though they know me that well. I am thankful that I have Spencer, a person that has always accepted and loved me no matter what. I shrug off my little tirade and listen to soft snores emanating from Spencer and eventually I drift off.


	4. Chapter 3: Wedding Dress Shopping

**I just want to say happy holidays and I hope everyone has a merry Christmas.**

**Here is the link to see the dress: . **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; I'm only playing around with the characters and their stories.**

* * *

The next morning I wake to the sound of shattered glass and hysteria. Alarmed I jump out of the bed and rush out of the bedroom. I come to a dead stop when I reach the living room. Spencer is trying to get his mother to take her meds, but she's screaming that he works the government. I watch in horror as she picks up the lamp sitting on the coffee table and throws it at him. Spencer ducks just in time and the lamp shatters against the wall. His mother is suddenly distracted by the time and wanders back to her room, having forgotten all about the fight with Spencer.

Spencer has his back turned to me and is just staring down at the obliterated lamp. I walk over and hug him from behind. "What happened?" He hangs his head. "How much did you see?" "Just the part where she threw the lamp at you." Spencer hugs my arms closer to his body. "Mom woke up and didn't know who I was. She thought I was some government official trying to take away her son. She kept threatening that her husband was going to come home and beat the shit out of me." He pauses and I can hear him attempt to hold back the tears. I grab his hand and lead him over to the couch. He lays his head in lap and sobs. I stroke his hair, knowing that's the only comfort I have to offer him. Nothing I say or do would take the pain and heartbreak of his mother not recognizing him away. He eventually stops sobbing and the whimpering soon turns to silence. We sit on the couch and I wait for him to tell me what really caused him to cry.

"Sometimes I hate her, and I know that I shouldn't and that it's not her fault, but I can't help it." He stops talking and I wait. " . . . I just don't understand how he could leave me here. Did he really expect me to take care of her when he couldn't? I was only ten, how did he expect me to pay the bills?" My heart is breaking listening to him pour out the pain and the hate, and watching him struggle daily to take care of his mother makes me only hate his father more. "I have no excuses for him Spencer, none that make sense anyway, but I do know that you turned out to be an amazing young man. I also know that when your mom does remember you, she is so incredibly proud of mother wouldn't be. I know I'm proud of the man you've become, and I know you have an inner strength that most people could only dream of having." He shrugs the comments off as though none of it were true. "Spencer, not only have you figured out a way to pay the bills, you've managed to go to school, take care of your mother, and handle the stuff that most adults struggle with. If that's not inner strength, then I don't know what is." He gives me a watery smile and speaks. "Sometimes I just hate the cards I've been dealt, and I'm terrified that, that's my future. I don't want lose what makes me, me. I don't want to forget you. I don't want to forget everything that's happened, well most of it anyway." I smile at the last part. "Spencer, I won't let you lose yourself. I won't let you forget me or us, I promise." Spencer sits up and swipes at the rogue tears falling down his face. "Enough about me, this is your day. If you still want to go that is." I nod my head. "Of course I want to go. It's not everyday that a woman gets to buy her wedding dress." "Okay, I'll make breakfast while you're in the shower."

We both stand up and start to head our separate ways, but I spin around and say, "Spencer you know I love you right? And that nothing is ever going to change that." Spencer turns to face me. "I know." "I was just making sure." I turn and head to the bathroom. I pause at his mom's door and listen to the steady beat of her voice as she lectures. I can't help but feel angry at her for causing so much pain in Spencer. I love her, but at the same time I hate them both for hurting Spencer the way they have. I know that he is who he is because of that pain, but I wish that it didn't have to happen.

I finish making my way to the bathroom. I undress and slip into a hot shower. The water is beating down on shoulders, and I let the water rinse away the morning's tension. I quickly wash my hair and body, anxious to buy a wedding dress. I put on the jeans I had worn last night one of spencer's burgundy button down shirts. I head into the kitchen, and am greeted by the sight of Spencer cooking breakfast.

"I thought I heard you breathing." I laugh. "I don't breathe that loudly." "If you say so." I shake my head and walk over to him. He faces me and lightly kisses my lips. I scoff at the chaste kiss and pull him in for deeper kiss. Seconds later his tongue is seeking permission to enter. I part my lips and his tongue sweeps in. Our tongues duel for a moment before I pull away. Spencer groans in disappointment. "I love when you kiss me, but I dislike burnt food even more." His eyes widen and he spins around to the stove and takes the pan of eggs off of the burner. I sit on the counter next to him. "So, when do you want to go?" "We can go after breakfast. You eat and I'll go shower, that way we'll get there before noon." He starts to walk away, but I grab his wrist and tug. He stumbles backwards and our faces are inches apart. He opens his mouth to question me when I kiss him. I sweep my tongue in and playfully battle with his. The vibrations from Spencer's moan reverberate against my lips causing me to giggle and pull away. Disappointment spreads across Spencer's face and I continue to giggle. Spencer shakes his head at me and walks away.

My stomach rumbles and I dig into the eggs. I can hear the shower running and the thought of Spencer wet and naked races through my head. I groan and drop my head against the counter. Lately I couldn't help the thoughts running through my head and they all seem to revolve around Spencer and sex. Another groan escapes and something low in my body tightens. _I guess Cassie was right, maybe I do need to invest in a BOB _(battery operated boyfriend). I begin to lightly bang my head against the counter trying to expel the thoughts from my head, but I only succeed in giving myself a headache. I push the plate of eggs away, suddenly not hungry, and walk into the living room. I browse through the stack of books sitting on the coffee table, and I come across _Le Morte d'Arthur_. I pick up the book and smile fondly. I think of my grandmother.

**Now you listen to me young lady, you find yourself a modern-day version of King Arthur, and when you do, hold on for dear life. There aren't many men like that now a day.** I wipe away the lone tear falling down my face. I've found my king, and I want my grandmother around so she could meet Spencer. Hands wrap around my waist and I lean in, taking comfort from the owner. I tilt my head back and lay it on Spencer's shoulder. "What made you so sad?" I hold up the spine of the book, so that he could see the title. "I know you miss her, but I think she would really proud of you." "I know that she would be, and I also know that she would have loved you." He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Are you ready to go? I already checked on my mom. She's sleeping, so we're good."

Thirty minutes later, Spencer and I park in front of an evening gown boutique called Tickle Me Fancy. I smile at Spencer and get out of the car. Spencer walks around the side and grasps my hand. We walk into the store and evening gowns span the entire store. An older woman, clad in a black day dress, walks up to us. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" I nod my head. "I'm looking for something white, but I don't have any particular style in mind." The woman cocks her head to the side. "Is there a price range you want to stay in?" I open my mouth to tell her no more than $250, but Spencer answers her question before I can. "$500 tops." I can feel my eyebrows raise and I'm about to protest vividly, when the woman turns to me, smiles, and says, "Alright, I'll pull some different styles for you to try on and see if we can narrow it down to a certain style. Okay?" I weakly nod my head. The woman points to a sofa and turns to Spencer. "You can sit here and we'll be right back." I follow the woman to the dressing rooms. "So, how did you two meet?" I smile at the memory. "I was 4 years old, and my family had just moved in. I was walking around the neighborhood while my family was unpacking and I literally stumbled across Spencer." The woman laughs and gestures for me to continue. "He had been heading in the opposite direction with his head buried in a book. We ran in to each other and have been inseparable ever since." "You said he was reading, but he can't be too much older than you." "Well, we're both considered geniuses." "That makes a lot more senses. So when is the wedding?" I startle at the blatant question. "How did you know?" She looks at me as if I had just asked the stupidest question in the entire world. "Sweetie, a blind person could see how much that boy loves you and how much you love him, so I just took a wild guess. I assume your parents don't approve since your mother isn't here with you." "No they really don't approve of us, but to answer your earlier question, Monday." The woman nods and leaves the room.

About ten minutes later she comes back with fifteen dresses, all in different styles. I step into the first gown and immediately feel like I had swallowed by the Michelin Man. I laugh at the sight and follow the woman out of the room. I round the corner and Spencer bursts into laughter. After several attempts to control his laughter, Spencer is finally able to speak. "You look like you've been eaten by the abominable snowman." "I have to agree with you on that one, ball gowns do not do justice to beautiful figure. Let's move on to the next one." I blush and retreat back to the dressing room to try on another gown.

I eventually lose count of the amount of dresses I try on and show Spencer. I've tried on every style, short and long, poofy and straight, mermaid and A-lines. I quickly lose what little energy I have left and am ready to call it quits. The woman attempts to convince me to try on one last gown, and I nod my consent. She comes in with the gown and I am instantly smitten with it. I loved everything from the jewel encrusted bodice to the free-flowing silk of the bottom and train. She helps me into the gown and I fall in love. "I don't think I want him to see the gown. I want to surprise him with it on Monday." The woman smiles and gives me a hug. "For what's worth, you look beautiful and the two of you will last forever, I'm sure of it, and don't let your parents ruin this moment for you, okay?" "I won't." I change back into my clothes and head out the main floor to meet up with Spencer. I reach the couch Spencer is sitting on and he looks up at me. "Did you find something?" I nod my head, yes. "I want to surprise you, but I think you're going to love it." We head up to the cash register to pay for the gown, when the woman waves us over. "I want to give you the gown. You two deserve all the happiness in the world and if I can give a little, then I will." I'm trying to hold back the tears. "Won't you get in trouble? I mean, what if your boss finds out?" She waves away the comment. "Sweetie, I own the store, so trust me, nothing is going to happen, and I want to. Think of it as a wedding gift." I fail at holding back the tears and give her a hug. "Thank you." She hands me the garment bag and says, "it's no problem sweetie".


	5. Chapter 4: Saying I Do

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Alessandra and any other unrecognizable characters.**

**I do not know what is said in the marriage ceremonies done at the courthouse, so I wrote what I imagine is said. I'm open to corrections if they need to be made.**

**There is one scene in this chapter that maybe considered M rated, so if it offends you, you've been forewarned. I am also sorry if comes off as cheesy, I have never written a lemon.**

**Please enjoy, and as always review.**

* * *

Around 7:30, I'm yanked from my dream. Groaning in frustration, I stretch and walk out into the living room. Diana Reid is sitting on the sofa lecturing her imaginary class on the very book I had found Saturday. I love listening to her speak about literature; the passion and reverence that pours out her is something I have always admired. The same passion and reverence I see in Spencer everyday. I smile and quietly tip-toe into the kitchen, so I wouldn't disturb her lecture.

I stand at the kitchen entrance; watching Spencer heat up something in the microwave. I think back to the dream I had, had last night. My body tightens and I fight to suppress the moan building in the back of my throat. My clothes are suddenly too tight and they irritate my skin. I close my eyes and allow the memory to wash through me.

_The feel of hands skimming down my body competes with the feel of kisses trailing down my neck and across my collarbone. A hand sneaks under my shirt and is slowly creeping up my torso. His hand hesitates for a moment before sweeping to my back and releasing the latch on my bra. I lift my arms up and allow him to remove my shirt and bra. I abruptly realize that I'm only wearing my underwear and a light blush spreads across my body. A grunt of approval generates from the male's throat. His hands cup my breasts and I can't help the arch that occurs in my spine. His mouth closes around one of my nipples. I cry out at the sensations coursing through my body. He lightly pinches the other nipple, as not to neglect it. My lower body continues to tighten and involuntary whimpers escape. He releases my nipple and begins to place small open-mouthed kisses along my collarbone. I can feel the whimpering increase as a hand slips into my panties. A finger slips between the folds and goes in search of the small finger finds what it sought and begins to rub. The pressure is building and building. I clamp my eyes shut and attempt to let the pressure wash through me. The pressure finally reaches its peak and is about to explode through my body when a voice says, "Open your eyes; I want to watch your eyes while you come". I open my eyes and the face looking back at me is Spencer's. The pressure finally tips the scale and . . ._

The microwave dings, wrenches me from the memory. Lust radiates throughout my body as Spencer pulls a dish from the microwave. I catch a glimpse of the spaghetti we had for dinner last night. "Why are you making spaghetti for breakfast?" Spencer chuckles. "Mom wanted spaghetti. She said that was the only thing she would eat, so I obliged." I hop up on the countertop next to the stove top. "Well, I can honestly say I will never turn down dinner for breakfast." Spencer cocks his head to the side and says, "Why does that not surprise me". I laugh and place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "It's a good thing I love you." It's his turn to laugh. He leans over to reciprocate the kiss I had given him, but at the last-minute I turn my head and our lips meet. Spencer moves forward until he's standing in between my legs. The kiss deepens, and his tongue tentatively seeks permission. I open my mouth and his tongue sweeps in. Our tongues tangle, causing something low in my body to stir and tighten. A moan escapes my throat. Spencer pulls his head away, and lays his forehead against mine. "It's a good thing we're getting married today, or else I'd have to jump you." Spencer erupts in laughter and shakes his head. "Only you would say that; not that I disagree with you though."

The sound of a throat being cleared comes from behind us. I drop my head in attempt to hide the blush flooding my face. "Well, at least that's the most you were doing." I groan in embarrassment and snuggle deeper into Spencer. I can feel the rumbling of Spencer's chuckles. "Your breakfast is almost ready Mom." On cue, the microwave dings. Spencer's mom moves deeper into the kitchen and grabbed the spaghetti from the microwave. "There's no need to hide Alessandra. My son is an amazing young man. I don't blame you for wanting him." I lift my head and laugh at the blush now flooding Spencer's face. Diana starts to leave the kitchen. Over her shoulder she says, "Well, I'll leave you two alone. Just remember to use precautions".

As soon as she leaves the kitchen and we both hear the tell-tale sound of a door slamming shut Spencer says, "Please, just kill me now". "Now, what would be the fun in that? I have yet to have my wicked way with you." Spencer shakes his head and walks over to the fridge. "Do you want anything for breakfast?" He looks over his shoulder and I shake my head. I hop off the countertop and head over to the dining room table. "I have to go over to Samantha's house around nine. Her mom is going to do my hair and make-up." Spencer nods his head in understanding. "I'll meet you at the courthouse then. Sam's dad is doing the ceremony, right." I nod my head in agreement. "I won't be able to change into my gown until I get to the courthouse, but Mr. Hayes said that he'll wait. He also said that Molly's mom would act as the witness." Spencer grabs some lunch meat and comes over to the table. "What do you want to do until then?" All of the pent-up frustration from my dream throbs through my body and I give him a feisty grin. "I have a few ideas, but I don't think you would approve." His eyebrows scowl in confusion. "Okay, first off, you look like the Cheshire cat, and secondly like what? Please tell me it's not something illegal." "Do I look like someone who would do something illegal?" He cocks an eyebrow up. "Okay ignore that, but I thinking more along the lines of wanting some company." Hesitation is written all over him. "Where exactly would I be accompanying you?" The feisty grin is back. "You know I could use a shower. Want to join?" Spencer spews water all over the table and launches into a coughing fit. Startled I rush over and pat his back. "Are you okay?" He nods his head. After his coughing quiets he says, "Yeah, I'm fine, just surprised. I wasn't expecting you to say the shower." The silence overtakes us for a moment before I open my mouth and speak. "So, do you?" "Do I what?" "Do you want to join me?" Spencer lets out a groan of frustration and drops his head on the table. He says something, but the table muffles the words. "What?" Spencer lifts his head and repeats what he said. "I do, God knows I want to, but we're getting married and I want it to be special." A wave of guilt washes through me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you." Spencer shakes his head. "Don't feel bad, you didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted our first time to be as husband and wife, you know." I stand and give Spencer a hug and a light kiss on the lips. "I love you and nothing is going to change that. Now, I'm going to go shower and hopefully I'll have time left over before I have to head over to Samantha's." Spencer nods his head and stands. "Well, if I don't see you before the ceremony, then I just wanted to say that I love you and I can't wait to marry you." I smile and head for the bathroom.

After I finish showering and dressing, I head over to Sam's house. I have about twenty minutes before I'm suppose to be there, so I decide to go at a leisurely pace. I pop in my ear buds and turn on my favorite band, Three Days Grace. As I'm walking, I try to occupy my brain with equations from different subjects. However, I find myself unable to concentrate on anything other than my upcoming wedding. I have yet to tell my parents that I'm marrying Spencer. I know that they will flip when they find out and I don't want to run the risk of them finding a way to stop me.

Yesterday I had gone home to pack up my belongings and ended up having a conversation with Melanie, the housekeeper and for all intents and purposes my mother. She had given me her blessing and is attending the ceremony as the other witness. I haven't told Spencer because I want it to be a surprise. I think back to yesterday and a smile plays along my lips.

**flashback**

I'm standing in my bedroom trying to decide what to pack. I've already packed my clothes, but I can't decide if there's anything else I want to take with me. While, I'm staring into space, Melanie walks in and sits on the bed. "My sweet Alessandra, where are you going?" I startle and spin around. Guilt washes through me. I have yet to tell Melanie about the ultimatum my parents had given me, or that I had chosen Spencer over them. Sensing my distress, Melanie taps the open spot next to her. "What is running through that pretty head of yours?" I lie down next to her and place my head in her lap. I recount the story for and sit in silence as she digests what I told her. "Well, baby girl, I think you have a dilemma on your hands, but I do have one question. Will you allow me to be present for the ceremony?" The tears I had tried to hold back spill down my face. "You aren't mad at me?" "Why would I be mad at you? You've done nothing wrong" "According to my parents I have, and they don't even know that I'm marrying Spencer. They already thought I was ruining my life by being with him. When they find out that I married him, they'll freak. Why can't they see how much I love him? Why can't they be happy for me? You're happy, right, not just pretending to be for sake?" Melanie sits for a moment contemplating the words she's about to use. "Te quiero, mi dulce niña, y siempre lo haré." I give her a watery smile. "I love you too." Melanie strokes my hair and continues to speak. "Spencer reminds me of my Ben. He's sweet, kind, gentle, and he truly loves you. Not many boys like that exist and I can see how much you love him, so who am I to stand in your way? I know that Ben loved him. One time he told me that he knew the two of you were destined to be together. And, no, I am not pretending to be happy for you." I laugh at the stray comment. "I wish that Mom could be there, but if I'm honest with myself it's you I want to be there. It's you that I want to stand there as I get married." "I have some stuff that I was saving for your wedding day. Let me just go and grab them." Melanie comes back into the room carrying two jewelry boxes. In the first box lies a hair comb with a large sapphire huddled among a several silver flowers. "It was my great, great grandmother's. All of the women in my family have worn it on their wedding day. I had always planned on giving it to my daughter for her wedding day, but I lost my Ben before we were blessed with a child. I know that he loved you like you were his own, just as I do, and we both want you to wear it." I stroke the silver flowers in reverence. "It's beautiful." In the second box is Ben's wedding ring. The band had a simple silver design with two rows of small twists. The saying 'Por Siempre Mi Amor' is engraved on the inside of the ring. I wipe the tears off my face and say, "Thank you; I don't know what to say." She gives me a hug.

**End Flashback**

The memory fades away just as I reach Sam's front door. I knock twice before the door swings open and Sam is standing there in her pajamas. "Are you really still in your pjs?" Sam motions for me to come in. "The good thing about summer is that I don't have to put on regular clothes." I give Sam an exasperated head shake. "Mom has all of her stuff set up on the vanity table. She said she already has an idea in mind, but she's open to suggestions." We walk into her parents' bedroom and Mrs. Hayes is sitting on the bed flipping through a magazine. I lightly tap on the door so that she knew we're standing there. "There you are. I've been waiting for you." She stands up and ushers me into the chair in front of the vanity. "I want you to keep your eyes closed." I cock my head to the side in confusion. "Why?" "I want it to be a surprise. That's why." I nod and comply, squeezing my eyes shut and putting my ear buds in.

An hour later, Mrs. Hayes finished my hair and make-up. She pulls out the right ear bud and whispers in my ear. "I'm all finished. Do you want to see?" I eagerly nod my head. I open my eyes and I could hardly believe that the person in the mirror is me. The top half of my hair is swept back, while the bottom half is falling down my back is loose curls. The hair comb that Melanie had given me is resting in the pulled back hair. My eyelids are covered in a pearl white color and lined with a soft cobalt blue. My lips are tinted a strawberry color and a light dusting of bronze colored sparkles skim over my cheek bones. I sit in awe. "Do you like it?" I shake my head no. "I love it. I can't wait to get married now." I hug Mrs. Hayes and she ushers me into her car.

Getting ready for the ceremony is a whirlwind. I'm in a daze, and don't notice anything until I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I had just finished putting on the dress. A smile breaks across my face. The woman in the mirror looks regal. Her raven-black hair falling in delicate curls, her cerulean blue eyes radiating against the luminescent white eyeshadow, and the gown completed the look. I've never felt more beautiful in my life. A forlorn thought unexpectedly creeps in: _They won't even notice I'm gone_. I mentally berate myself for caring what they thought. The chatter in the background comes to the forefront of my brain as a flash goes off. "Mi dulce niña, you look so beautiful." I hadn't noticed Melanie before, but the idea that they didn't care melted away. My family is here and I'm marrying the most wonderful man on the planet. Life can't get any better.

Mr. Hayes sticks his head in and says it's time. Sam and the older women file into the chamber, leaving me alone for the first time since nine this morning. I take a calming breath and walk out. I know my life is about to change, but I also know there is no other person I would want it to change with.

Spencer is standing next to Mr. Hayes in a charcoal colored suit. I smile and a sense of peace settles over me. I know I'm making the right decision. I reach Spencer and take his hand. Mr. Hayes begins to speak. "I've known both of you your entire lives, and I have never met a couple more suited for each other. People come through my office everyday wanting to get married and everyday I leave with a sad thought, _almost all of those people will end up divorced_, and a great deal of those people I end up seeing later in divorce disputes. I say this not to cast a shadow, but to illuminate the fact that you both have stuck through thick and thin. You both have had to deal with things far beyond your years, but you both have made it work. That is what marriage is about; the compromises, the sacrifices, and the rewards gained. Now both of you have informed me that you have written your own vows, so Alessandra would you please."

I turn to Spencer. "I sat down to write these and nothing came but frustration, and I realized that the reason I couldn't write anything is because I can't put into words my love for you. No words exist. You have seen me at my worst and my best, and you stuck around. I've seen you at your worst and best, and I only felt prouder of you. I promise to give you my all, the good and the bad. I promise to stand by you, and love you just as I do now, if not more so. I know that life will not be all rainbows and butterflies, but I also know that we can survive the worst of storms. You're the only person I need, the only person I trust with my heart. Those three words never seem to convey what I feel, but for now they will have to do. Spencer, I love you."

Mr. Hayes motions for Spencer to begin. "Allie, I'm horrible with words and have no idea how to tell you how I feel, so I borrowed some words from Arthur Golden, "Adversity is like a strong wind. It tears away from us all but the things that cannot be torn, so that we see ourselves as we truly are." My life has been one adversity after another, but you have always been there. You have always managed to make me want to go a little further, accomplish a little more, and I will never be able to thank you enough for being a my motivation, for making me who I am. You pushed me, and made me see what I can truly be. I promise to love you and to hold you through it all. I promise to be the awkward and socially inept person you love, and to always take you with me, no matter where I go."

Mr. Hayes grabs the rings and hands them to us. "Repeat after me: with this ring I, thee wed" Spencer and I repeat his words, and slip on the rings. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Spencer pulls me close to him and places a fairly chaste kiss on my lips. In the corner of my Melanie snaps a picture of the kiss. I pull away laughing. Mrs. Hayes and Melanie sign the on the witness signature lines. Afterwards, we take a picture with everyone individually, one all together, and one of Spencer and I hugging and holding the license.

* * *

**Translations (I used google translation, so I'm sorry for any mistranslations):**

** Te quiero, mi dulce niña, y siempre lo haré (I love you, my sweet girl, and I always will)**

** Por Siempre Mi Amor (Forever my love)**


	6. Chapter 5: Telling the Parents

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and Alessandra**

**This chapter takes place at the beginning of August.**

**To avoid potential confusion, Alessandra has lived with Spencer and his mother for the past month.**

**I did edit the first chapter a little, so hopefully the timeline is more defined.**

**As always, please read and review.**

* * *

_Four Weeks Later_

A sunny Saturday morning finds me crammed with dread. I've been avoiding my parents, more than ever, for the past month. I have yet to tell them that I'm going to Cal Tech, or that I married Spencer. Spencer and I are moving next Saturday, and, now, I have no choice but to talk to them today. I know that I should have told them earlier, and it's not that I'm ashamed of Spencer; I just hate fighting with them. They always overlook my opinions and act as though I had never spoken.

I had been over at their house everyday for past two weeks boxing up my possessions, other than my clothes, and Melanie's been urging me to tell them, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Now, I'm sitting in my car in front of their house trying to talk myself through the nerves and the dread and fiddling with my wedding ring. A few minutes later my father opens the front door and motions for me to come inside. I take a deep breath, remove the ring, place in my pant's pocket, and get out of the car. I walk up the flower lined, cobble stone path and enter the colonial style house. I shove my hands into my pockets to hide the tremors, once again playing with the ring. My mother sweeps into the room wearing a gauzy dress that reminded me of a fairy. Her white-blonde hair flows down her back in loose waves, adding to the angelic air. She rushes over and grabs me by the shoulders. Where have you been? I've missed you so much, and look at you, your all grown up." Mom gives me a bone crushing hug, and I look at Melanie, silently pleading for help. She smiles and shakes her head. My body tenses at the unfamiliar act and I narrow my eyes in suspicion as I pat her back awkwardly.

"It's . . . good to see you too. How was your trip" She pulls me over to the couch. "Oh, you should have seen it, the sparkling mediterranean sea surrounding us on all sides. You would have loved the island." I nod my head. My father sits in the leather chair across from the couch. "Melanie tells me you've been packing up your room. Are you excited to go to Harvard?" I pause and brace myself for the fight to come.

"Yeah . . . about that, I need to talk to you." My father and mother stiffen. "What about it?" "I'm . . . not going to Harvard." My father raises one his perfectly manicured eyebrows. "Oh really, and where are you planning to go then?" "I decided to go to Cal Tech." My father shoots straight up, and I flinch. "YOU WHAT? NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO ALLOW MY DAUGHTER TO FOLLOW SOME GENIUS WANNABEE TO CALIFORNIA! YOU THROWING AWAY YOUR LIFE!" "Now darling, let's just calm down and let our daughter explain why she's making the biggest mistake of her life."

I knew they weren't going to react well, but by God I felt like slamming my head into a wall just so I didn't have to have this conversation. "I'm going to Cal Tech because I want to and they have great programs." It was my mother's turn to look at me archly. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with that boy?" Anger started to well up inside of me. "That's _boy's_ name is Spencer and he happens to be my husband." My hand flew to mouth, effectively ending the word vomit. "Your what?", my father said in a dangerously low voice. So much for tact. "I'm married Spencer last month." My father chuckles and shakes his head. "This must be a dream. I must have eaten some bad food or something because no daughter of mine would be this stupid." I look at Melanie and a sorrowful smile graces her face. I think she knew this would be the last time she saw me for a long, long time. I stand up and invade my father's space. "I'm tired of you constantly condemning me. I'm tired of the fact that nothing I do is good enough. I am done trying to please you. I love Spencer. I married Spencer and there is NOTHING you can do to change that. I'm going to Cal Tech and that's final." I grab the wedding ring out of my pocket and slip it on. "It's done. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. You don't get to ignore me one minute and then try to control me the next." I turn and walk towards the front door. "If you walk out that front door, we are through. You will no longer be our daughter." I turn and look at my mother to see if this is what she wanted as well, but she refused to look at me. "I guess I am no longer your daughter then." I turn back to the door and leave. I open the car door and am about to slip inside when the front door slams shuts. I turn my head and watch as Melanie comes down the pathway.

"Please don't try to force me to do anything." "Sweetie, I was at your wedding. Do you really think that I'm going to force you to do something that you don't want to do?" I shake my head no. "No, I . . . I'm just tired of them not supporting me. I wish they would be happy for me. I know it's unrealistic, but it still hurts." Melanie hugs me and tears start to run down my face. "I wish I didn't have to give you up too," I said into her shirt, but it ended up coming out slurred. Melanie laughs and hugs me tighter. "You know, mi dulce niña, I'm only a phone call away. You can call anytime you want, day or night. You can't get rid of me that easily." I laugh and wipe the tears away. "I know I can't, and honestly I don't want to." She gives me one last hug. "Be safe, and enjoy your life. You're young and in love, celebrate this new adventure. Bye, mi dulce niña." "Bye Melanie."

About twenty minutes later, I pull into the driveway and stare at the dark house. I had this odd mixture of emotions; I was happy to finally have everything off my chest, but at the same time I was saddened that my parents wanted nothing to do with me. I get out of the car walk inside the house. The first thing that strikes me is Spencer. He's lying on the couch curled in a ball, as if he was attempting to hold himself together. The second thing that strikes me is the silence; I don't think the house has ever been this silent. I walk over to Spencer and sit down in front of him. I just stroke his hair and wait for him to talk to me.

"I didn't think it would be that hard. I know that this is the best thing for her, so why does it hurt so much?" I crawl on to the couch and lie face-to-face with him. "She's still your mother, and you've spent the last eight years of your life taking care of her. It's okay to sad that you had to do that. Hell, a majority of older people would have just as much, if not more trouble making the decision you had to make, so please don't beat yourself up for this. You and I both know that she required more care than either you or I could give her." I continue to lightly stroke his hair and place small kisses on his face.

"I'm being selfish, how did it go with your parents?" I couldn't stop the grimace that overtook my face. "That bad, huh." I nod my head, "my father told me that I was not his daughter if I continued to act like this, so I told him that I wasn't his daughter anymore. I knew it would come to this, but I think the thing that hurt me the most was the fact that my mother couldn't even look at me. But, Melanie told me that I won't be able to get rid of her that fast. She told me to celebrate, and enjoy, this adventure, and that's what I'm going to do, we're going to do." Spencer hugs me closer to his body and buries his head in my raven locks. "I'm glad that she supports you, and I'm inclined to agree with her. We do need to celebrate and enjoy this adventure."

We lay, just staring at each other, for several minutes before my stomach decided to make its presence known with a loud rumble. Spencer bursts out laughing. "What? I'm hungry and I didn't want to eat anything earlier for fear of revisiting it." Spencer just shakes his head. "I gues we should feed you then, huh." He lightly kisses me on the lips, but the kiss quickly deepens and a title wave of hormones engulf my body. A loud groan resonates from Spencer. We both stand up and hurry towards the bedroom; the food forgotten.

* * *

**I used google translator, so I'm sorry if anything is incorrect.**

**mi dulce ****niña: my sweet girl**

**Also, I will try to post a chapter or two every week.**


	7. Chapter 6: Something You Never Knew

**Hey, I'm sorry it took me so long to post.**

**Anyway, I'm going out-of-town next week, so I may not be able to post any chapters. If I can't then I will post two chapters the following week.**

**I know that this chapter is a lot shorter compared to my other ones, but the idea wouldn't stop nagging me so I wrote it. The next one will be longer I promise.**

**A small spoiler alert for the episode "Elephant's Memory" (just where Spencer describes about past bullying to Morgan).**

**Warning: Severe bullying**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Alessandra and the plot. No money is being made.**

**As always please read and review**

* * *

I awake to streaks of the Nevada sun streaming through the window. Spencer's arm is draped across my waist, effectively barring my escape. I stretch and roll over, facing his sleeping form. I stare at his face, admiring the innocence it seems to take on during sleep. His eyes flutter open. "Why are you staring?" A light blush highlights my cheeks. I adopt a haughty look, "Maybe I just enjoy staring at my wonderful husband. Is that okay with you?" Spencer cocks his head to the side, "I guess there's no problem with that". I laugh and kiss his lips.

A random thought pops in my head. "Tell me a secret, something you've never told anyone, including me. It doesn't have to be anything serious, just something no one knows." Spencer's face quickly takes on a sober look. "Why?" I'm startled by the sudden harshness in his voice. "I . . . I just thought that it would something fun to do, but . . . but we don't have to." I turn my head away to hide the tears suddenly ready to spill over and silently curse my hesitant voice. Spencer sighs and places a kiss on my cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, but all the secrets that no one knows, including you, are not ones I wish to revisit." I nod my head and turn to look at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit a nerve. I just thought it would be something fun to do." I close my eyes and pull away from him, the idea of showering suddenly sounded really good. I stand and head for the bathroom; I reach the bedroom door when Spencer's voice stops me in my tracks.

"I . . . I was in the library. It was after school, and I doing some reading. Mom had been doing badly all week, so I decided to hide out in the library" Spencer looks down and lets out a shaky breath. "Harper Hillman walked up to me and said, "Alexa wants to see you." I refused to go with her; I was tired of having to do Alexa's homework, so Harper grabbed my backpack and took off towards the field house. In hindsight I should have stopped chasing her, but it had all my schoolwork was in it and I just didn't think it through I guess." I didn't know who this Alexa girl was, but I guess that happens when you don't attend the same school.

"Alexa Lisbon was easily the prettiest girl in school, and she was standing behind the field house just like Harper said. Along with the entire football team and probably the entire school as well. Several of the senior football players stripped me naked and tied me to the g . . . goal p-post. I struggled and struggled, but let's face it I'm pretty weak." I grab him and hug him to my body, wanting to comfort him anyway that I can. "No Spencer, you are not weak. So you're not the most physically fit male, but your character and your will far surpass people three times older than you, so don't you dare say that you're weak." Spencer ignores my comment and breathes deeply, determined not to cry yet. "I remember begging and begging for someone to help me, but no one did. They just stood there, some looked horrified and others were just laughing. But in the end, they all just left me there. I managed to finally get free, but it was around midnight by then. My skin felt like ice and my entire body hurt so much, my knees felt like jelly and my head spun in dizziness. The thing that hurt the most was the fact that Mom hadn't even noticed that I was missing. I know that I can't really blame her for that, but I still don't understand how you wouldn't notice your son was missing."

By the end of his speech, Spencer has his head buried in the crook of my neck. He couldn't see the tears silently streaming down my face. Sobs are ripping through his body, and I try to hold back the sobs attempting to escape. I stare at Spencer, watching the sobs shake his body in a show of pure agony. The words came tumbling out before I could stop myself. "How old were you, and where was I?" Spencer slowly calms himself down enough to answer, even though he refused to look at me. "I . . . I was twelve. You were in Paris " I didn't think my heart could break any more than it already had, but when he told me how old he was my heart shattered even more. Sobs begin to quake his body again, and I hold him, muttering soothing words in his ear with the hope of calming him down.

Eventually he cries himself out, leaving only hushed whimpers in its wake. I give what little words I have to offer, "I'm so very sorry that happened". I stroke his soft curls, channeling every soothing thought I have. "No one should have to go through that. I know it's no consolation, but if I could change what happened I would." Sleep soon overtakes Spencer and soft snores resonate from him. I lie there, holding him for two hours, watching the agony slowly melt from his face and in place of it is the innocence he radiates.


	8. Chapter 7: Cal Tech, Here We Come

**I'm not sure if you all want me to continue with the story. I haven't had any reviews in a while and I'm debating whether I should continue, so if you all would like me to continue with the story please send me a review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Alessandra and the plot**

**As always, please read and review**

* * *

_Spencer's POV_

_One Week Later_

_ The darkness surrounds me, stealing away the air. I cry out in desperation and fear, but my voice is gone and no one hears me. An ominous laughter begins to echo from the shadows. I turn and run for the, trying to get away from the taint of evil. Suddenly hands begin to grab at me, pulling me further into the darkness. Faces of my tormentors and people I don't know follow me into the darkness, mocking me with their laughter, taunting me. I struggle, but it's useless. I can't escape. The faces blend together, morphing into my father. The same father that abandoned me and never looked back. The same one that left with no good-bye and regrets for leaving me behind. I scream and scream, frantically trying to get away from the all-consuming darkness as it creeps closer. So very close to forever consuming me, leaving me as a forgotten shadow. So easily overlooked and forever forgotten. The darkness finally reaches me. I struggle, but a weight presses down on me, keeping me from moving as the darkness begins to consume my body. My mind races in terror as the darkness crawls closer to my face, over my shoulders and up my neck. Suddenly I can't see, can't breathe. I've been swallowed by the darkness driven by those forever forgotten. My heart stutters, suddenly coming to a stop._

I wrench up, struggling to breathe. My heart hammers in chest, causing a deep-rooted pain to throb. Thoughts of the darkness, the fear of being forever forgotten. A warm body is pressed against my side. A subtle reminder that I'm not alone. A smile forms on my face as I look down at my wife, Alessandra. Even after a month the idea that I was married to Allie still left me in disbelief. It wasn't a bad disbelief, it was more like a dream I never wanted to wake up from. A soft snore escapes from Allie, and I quietly chuckle. I carefully slip off of the air mattress, so I wouldn't wake Allie, and head into the living room. The only things in the room are several large boxes lined up by small U-Haul truck sits in the driveway, bringing to life the huge change in our lives. I quietly open the front door and grab a box. I open the back of the truck, which is nearly full with boxes, and set the box down cautiously. We had decided to have the large furniture and appliances moved to the apartment and set up for us. The movers had come on Monday afternoon and had all the furniture set up Tuesday morning.

I repeat this process until all the boxes are packed and ready to go. Allie hasn't woken up yet, so I walk down to the McDonald's at the end of the block. The wind is a light breeze, taking the edge off of the early morning July sun, which is steadily climbing upwards in promise of a hot day. Ten minutes later I reach the McDonald's and order three egg mcmuffins, a coffee, and an orange juice.

The walk back home is a quiet one, leaving the nightmare I had last night as my only occupation. I hadn't thought of my father in a long time. He had abandoned us and that was that. The all too familiar anger bubbles up in my chest. I often times wonder where he went, or why he left us in the first place. But the one question that angers me the most and leaves me in the most anguish is _why did he think I could take care of my mother?_ Didn't he think that it was too much for a ten-year-old to handle? Did he ever think about me, wherever he was? Most of the time I tell myself that I don't need him, that I'm better off without him. I usually believe it, but there are days, like today, when it serves as an excruciating reminder of what I never really had to begin with. My eyes start to sting from tears left unshed. I shift the drink holder to my right hand, and scrub at my eyes in attempt to rid them of the unshed tears.

I stare at the front door for a moment before going inside. I set the food on the kitchen counter and go in search of Allie. I chuckle softly when I find her still asleep, cocooned in the blankets. I sit on the edge of the air mattress and stroke her cheek. "Allie it's time to get up." Allie mumbles something incoherently and turns away from me. "If you want to get to the apartment by dinner time you need to get up." A huff leaves her body. "Fine, I'm up." A laugh escapes from me, and in turn I get the death glare. "You know it's kind of sexy when you glare at me like that." A deep scarlet blush colors her cheeks. I shake my head and place a chaste kiss on her cheek. Even after being married for a month, you still blush when I call you sexy. I wouldn't have it any other way." A smile dances along her lips. "I love you, Spence, and I always will."

I wrap my arms around her and we sit in silence before I speak. "I went and got breakfast." On cue, her stomach lets out a deep rumble. "If you hurry, we should be able to eat, shower, and be out the door by noon." A huge smile plasters itself on her face, her excitement practically tangible. "Really?" I nod my head and laugh. She flings back the blankets and races toward the kitchen. I follow her out of the bedroom. A low chuckle escapes when her face lights up at the food sitting on the counter. "Hungry much?" Allie turns around and gives me a mock glare. "Are you excited to move?" I nod my head. "We should eat or the food is going to get cold."

We're sitting at the counter, eating, when the door bell rings. Allie gives me a confused look and I just shrug my shoulders. I stand and head for the front door. When I open the door Allie's friend, Sam, is standing there, holding a present. "Hey Spencer is Allie up." I nod my head and motion for Sam to come in. "She's in the kitchen." Sam and I head back into the kitchen. Allie turns around and excitement is splayed across her face. "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Sam rolls her eyes and answers, "Did you really think that I would let my best friend leave without saying goodbye?" Allie shakes her head and hugs Sam. "Well I'm glad you stopped by. It would have sucked to not have been able to say goodbye." Sam handed her the purple wrapped present. Allie opened the box containing the gift and tears formed in her eyes. "Sam, it's beautiful. How long did it take for you to make?" I was confused, what had Sam made for Allie. I cock my head to the side and Allie pulls out a leather-bound scrapbook with two white monogrammed letters, AS. Allie begins to flip through the pages and each page documents a different point in our lives together. I walk over to Allie and Sam, coming to a halt with my arms wrapped around Allie's waist. "It's beautiful, thank you for making that for her Sam." Sam rewards my gratitude with a smile. We spend the next thirty minutes flipping through the scrapbook and reminiscing.

An hour and a half later, Allie and I were showered and ready to leave Las Vegas behind. Allie gets in the truck while I make sure everything is secured. I stand in the doorway, staring at the interior of my childhood home. Bittersweet memories threaten to choke me. A deep sigh escapes; no matter how much I wish things could have been different, if push came to shove I wouldn't change a thing. Everything I've gone through, everything I've experienced, has made me who I am and it's given me Allie, my guardian angel. A loud honk interrupts my thoughts. A small, contented smile plays along my lips, and the moment of bittersweet memories is gone, replaced by a pulsing exhilaration. I close the door, leaving behind that chapter in my life. I rush down the steps before Allie has a chance to honk the horn again. I slip into the driver's seat. "You ready?" Allie nods her head. "Hell yeah I'm ready to leave this God awful town behind." Allie puts in a Three Days Grace cd, and I back out of the driveway, feeling pleased with the way my life was going.

Five hours and several bathroom breaks later, Allie and I pull into the apartment complex. We get out of the car and stretch our cramped muscles, so very glad that we were finally here. I sigh and walk around to the back of the U-Haul truck, grabbing one of the boxes. Allie walks up next to me and grabs a box. We walk for about five minutes before we stopped in front of our apartment. Allie takes the key out of her pocket and unlocks the front door. She walks inside and I follow her, flipping on the lights as I went. Our furniture sits in place, as though it had been there forever. Allie sets her box down on the floor and places her hands on her hips. "It feels like home already." I smile at her and wrap my arms around her waist. "It does feel like home, but is that because of the place or because of you I don't know." Allie lays her head on my chest and closes her eyes. "We should finish bringing the boxes and try to unpack as much as we can tonight." I nod my head in agreement.

We spend the next six hours unpacking all the boxes and getting everything situated. I strip down to my boxers, ready for bed, and look over at the clock, surprised at how late it is. The shower shuts off and Allie comes out in nothing but a towel, droplets of water running down her chest and disappearing beneath the towel. I gulp and avert my eyes. I can feel the blush spreading across my cheeks, and Allie lets out a deep laugh, stirring things low in my body. "And you say that I'm the blushing virgin." I snort rudely and turn away from her. The bed dips and a hand slides up my arm. "Oh come on, you know I wasn't trying to be mean . . . I'm sorry." I roll over, "Apology accepted". "Good." Allie leans down and places an innocent kiss on my lips. The kiss quickly turns hungry. The towel is tossed to the floor, long forgotten. "You know the best thing about being married is?" I shake my head. "No, what?" Allie leans in until her lips are barely touching mine. "I get to do this with you anytime I want and no one can stop us." I groan and roll on top of her, the late-night time forgotten.


	9. Chapter 8: Say Hello to Agent Gideon

**Hey, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was working on my other story, but I'm switching gears.**

**The more reviews the faster the update. If six people review, then I'll post the next day.**

**There is one scene that may be rated M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds, I only own Alessandra and the plot.**

* * *

_Alessandra's POV_

_2½ Years Later_

"Okay class, just as a reminder, this Saturday, from 9 to 10, we have a very special guest coming to speak to our class. He's coming all the way from the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia. It'll be in this room, and you are welcome to bring one other guest. The lecture is mandatory; however, if you can write me a seven page paper on what he was talking about and how it is prevalent to our studies then I will award you with five points extra credit on the next major exam. Please be respectful of him and be on 're dismissed." I gather my stuff up and walk out of class. I had spent all day in lectures, and when I wasn't listening to a lecture I was grading essays, and I hadn't gotten to see Spencer all day. Fifteen minutes later I pull into one of the parking spots that'd been assigned to us, next to his Honda Accord.

I walk up the stairs and into the apartment. The delicious smell of spaghetti and garlic bread waft toward me. My stomach rumbles lightly, and a smile plays along my lips as I listen to Spencer sing along to the radio. I quietly walk into the kitchen and wrap my arms around his waist, causing him to startle and whirl around. "Good God woman are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I arch one my eyebrows up in question. "Woman?" Spencer shakes his head at me and kisses me on the cheek. "Well you are a woman. I figured that would go over better than saying man." It was my turn to shake my head at him. "You're delibrately being obtuse and you know it." Spencer shrugs his shoulders and gives me an innocent face. "So what if I am, I didn't mean anything offensive by it." I chuckle softly, "I know you didn't but sometimes it's fun to make you sweat." Spencer only response was a huff. "Besides you know I love you and I find really kind of sexy when you get a little flustered." Spencer shakes his head at me, "I love you too." I stand behind him with my arms wrapped around his waist for a moment before saying, "I'm gonna go shower, okay?" Spencer nods his head as I walk toward the bathroom.

I step into the scalding shower, letting the water wash away the stress of the day. I quickly wash my hair and body, hoping to be done before the food was finished. After I had finished showering and dressing, I head out to the kitchen, just in time to help Spencer plate the food. I grab one of the plates and head over to the dining room table.

"How was your day?" Spencer sits in silence for a moment. "It was good. I spent most of the day grading tests for Professor Parker, and then I worked on my dissertation for a few hours. How was yours?" "Long. I had to listen to several lectures and then grade some freshmen English essays. Oh I forgot, I have to stay late tomorrow to help Professor Austin grade the mid-term exam essays. I probably won't be home until about 10, 10:30. Then, on Saturday, I have a lecture that I have to attend from 10 to 2. An agent from the BAU is coming and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Spencer nods his head, "yeah I don't have to work so I would love to go with you. Since, neither one of us is working, we should go out." "Where?" "I was thinking we could go to Fernolli's for dinner and then go to a movie afterwards." "Mr. Reid are you asking me out on a date?" He nods his head. "In that case, I would love to accompany you to dinner and a movie."

We talked about school and work for a little longer and then it fell silent. They were never awkward silences, more of a comfortable silence. Once we were both done eating, we gathered all the dishes and took them into the kitchen. While Spencer was washing off the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher, I hop up on the counter. "It's sexy when you do manual labor." Spencer laughs but doesn't answer. I grab the mail and sort out the junk mail, when a letter catches my eye. It was another letter offering us a job position. I often wondered what Spencer and I would do after we finished college.

I had gotten two PhDs in biology with an emphasis in genetics and forensic psychology. I'm currently working on my third PhD in criminology, but most of my job offers came from my PhD in biology. Curiously I open the letter and scan over it. It was still strange to me how many companies are vying for our intelligence.

_GenTech Industries_

_1530 Joseph Danvers St. _

_New Haven, CT 06501_

_Mrs. Reid,_

_ On behalf of GenTech, I would like to offer you a position among the top genetics team in the U.S. Their next project is based around the genetic disease called Tay-Sachs. If you are interested in the position please call me at (203) 503-4512 ext. 313. If you are to accept the position, the company is willing to pay for the moving expenses and housing for the first year. _

_Marcus Walberg_

_CEO of GenTech Industries_

I shake my head and throw the letter into the trash. Sometimes it still amazed me how much our lives had changed. Spencer had gotten two PhDs in mathematics and chemistry, along with three master's degrees, and four bachelor's degrees. He's currently working on his third PhD in engineering, but it wasn't the degrees that amazed me it was how much he had come out of his shell. He was still humble and down-to-earth, but he talks and interacts with people now. He's among people who can push him to try harder and not depend fully on his intelligence.

I snap out of my thoughts when I realize that Spencer is waving his hand in front of my face. "I was wondering where you had gone?" I smile at him. "I was just thinking." "About what?" "You. Me. Us. Our future and what it holds for us." Spencer crosses his arms in front of his chest and leans back against the countertop, next to me. "Why?" I shrug, "I got another job offer and it's hard not to wonder what our lives will become." His head bobs up and down a little. "Sometimes I wonder the same thing. Will we still live here in California or will we be somewhere else? All I know is that as long as you're with me I don't care where I end up." I smile and place a small kiss on his cheek. "I love you Spencer. I really do." "I love you too, Allie."

A yawn suddenly overcomes me. "I guess someone's tired." I nod my head. "Can we go to bed?" Spencer looks at the clock. "Yeah, but isn't it a little early?" "It would be if I was going to sleep, but that isn't exactly what I had in mind, if you catch my drift," emphasizing my statement by grabbing his shirt and pulling him in. A sputtered laugh echos from Spencer's chest. "Yeah . . . I think I get your drift." I hop off of the counter and walk towards the bedroom, backwards. "Good, now the question is, are you going to join me?"

-Start of rated M scene-

I turn, not waiting for an answer, and race into the bedroom. Spencer wasn't far behind. His arms wrap around my waist as he kisses me. A soft moan escapes from me, and Spencer presses closer to me, deepening the kiss. We eventually end up on the bed, devoid of any clothing. I arch my back, pressing us closer together, skin to skin. I let out a breathy moan, "God Spencer, more please."

His hands roam across my body, coming to rest on my breasts. His hands knead, causing an electrifying feeling to course through my body. "God, no more teasing please. I . . . I need you Spencer." A deep growl resonates through Spencer's chest. I wrap my legs around his waist, trying to persuade Spencer to finish the job. The deep, electrifying feeling explodes into a raging inferno. Scream after scream are ripped from me, as wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure pulse through my body.

Eventually the pleasure dies down and I snuggle into Spencer's sweaty body. I drift to sleep slowly, relishing in the contented, happy feeling settling in my heart.

-End of rated M scene-

The alarm clock, next to me, blares in my ear. I groan and turn the alarm clock off, rubbing away the sleepiness from my eyes. I glance over at Spencer's sleeping form, deciding to let him sleep. I carefully crawl out of the bed and head into the bathroom. I step into the shower, allowing the cool water to wake me up. Thirty minutes later I step out of the bathroom, completely ready to go. I walk over to Spencer and gently shake him. "Spencer, you have to get up if you're going to go with me." Spencer lets out a loud groan and turns on his side, facing away from me. I slap him on the shoulder. "Damn it Spencer, if you don't get up in the next five seconds I'm leaving you behind." Spencer huffs before throwing back the covers. "I'm up, I'm up. No need to get slappy."

Ten minutes later Spencer comes out of the bathroom, ready to go. I look over at him, "ready to go?" "Yeah, just let me get something to eat." He grabs an apple from the fridge, "Oh, can you get one for me, please?" He nods and grabs another apple, and follows me out the door.

We get into Spencer's car, and head towards the lecture hall. "Professor Williams is going to give us five points extra credit if we write a seven page paper on how the lecture topic relates to our studies." "Really? Are you going to do it?" "I think so, but I haven't heard the lecture yet, so I may decide not to waste my time, you know." The rest of the car ride is spent in a comfortable silence.

We arrive at the lecture hall, deciding to sit in the fifth row. I sit next to Spencer and twirl a lock of his hair around my finger. I lean in and whisper in his ear. "I've been trying to decide what dress to wear for our date tonight. I also can't decide if I'm going to wear panties or not. I was wondering if you could help decide when we get home." I smirk at the pained expression on his face. "Yeah, I . . . I think I can do that. How do you want me to help you decide?" "I don't know I was thinking you could undress me, have your wicked way with me, and then tell me if it would be easier to just not wear any later." He nods his head and looks relieved when my professor walks in.

"Okay class, first I want to thank everyone for being on time, and I would like your help in giving a warm welcome to our guest speaker, Mr. Jason Gideon. He was one of the co-founders of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. So please be respectful and give him your full attention." Agent Gideon steps out from behind the curtain. "Thank you for having me. Today I want to talk about what makes a serial killer, the past experiences many of them have in common, mental disorders, and what the technique they use on their victims means. First I'm going to talk about shared past experiences . . ."

An hour and a half later, Agent Gideon was wrapping up his lecture. "I'm sorry that I didn't leave any time for questions, but you have one feel free to ask me anyway." "Are you ready to go Spence?" He nods, "yeah, but I want to go ask him a question first. I'll be right back." "Okay, I meet you down there after I get my stuff together." After he goes to ask him a question, I gather up my stuff. I walk down to where Spencer and Agent Gideon are talking. I sit in one of the front row seats and wait for Spencer to finish. I sit there for ten minutes, silently waiting for Spencer to finish his discussion. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have to go home Spence so I can do my paper for Monday. Do you want to stay? I can walk home if you do, I don't mind." Spencer pauses for a second and looks at Agent Gideon. "No, no I'll go with you." He turns to face Agent Gideon. "Thank you for answering my questions. I found your lecture incredibly insightful and I enjoyed listening to it quite a lot." Agent Gideon smiles. "I enjoyed answering your questions. It's not everyday that I meet such a bright, intelligent student. If you're ever interested in joining the BAU or just want some questions answered, please don't hesitate to call me." He hand Spencer a business card. "Here's my card. It has my work number, cell number, and email on it."

He turns to leave, when a sudden compulsion comes over me. "Agent Gideon, I was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner tonight. I know would love it if you did, and so would Spencer." Agent Gideon is silent for a moment, "I would love to join you." "Great, how about 6. Does that work?" Gideon nods his head. "Six should be fine." "Here let me write down our address. Do you like Mexican food?" I write down the address and hand it to him. "I love Mexican food, but Virginia doesn't have a lot of Mexican restaurants. I didn't catch your name." "It's Alessandra, I'm Spencer's wife." He shakes Spencer's hand, and then mine. "It was nice to meet both of you, and I'll see you at six." He walks out of the room, as I turn to Spencer. "What about our date night?" Spencer asked me. I shrug my shoulders, "you were so interested, and I thought it would be nice to invite him over for dinner, and besides we can a date night any night." He smiles at me. "Let's get out of here. If I remember correctly I still have to help you decide whether or not you're going to wear any underwear." I blush, "I thought that only applied to our date night, and since we're not having a date night it no longer applies." "Are you sure you don't want me to have my wicked way with you anyway?" I nod my head a little and lean in to whisper in his ear, "I think you should have your wicked way with me anyway." "I think I can do that." I giggle and follow Spencer out of the room. We get in the car and head home.


	10. Chapter 9: Dinner and a Proposal

**Since I got six reviews I'm posting the next chapter.**

**I had a hard time writing this chapter. My muse decided not to cooperate with me, so I had to force this one out.**

**All of the information about criminal behavior is not necessarily accurate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds; I only own Alessandra and the plot**

**As always please read and review.**

* * *

_-Alessandra's POV-_

I'm standing in the kitchen, putting the final touches on the dessert. I had made the same dish that Melanie always made for me for dinner and a chocolate raspberry cheesecake for dessert. I look over at the clock, realizing that I only had thirty minutes to shower and dress. I quickly put the dessert in the fridge and rush towards the bathroom.

I'm passing by the bedroom when Spencer catches my eye. I lean against the door frame, staring at Spencer. He's dressed in a midnight blue dress shirt and black jeans. "I love that color on you. Midnight blue is most definitely your color." Spencer whirls around, surprise is written all over his face. "I didn't know you were standing there. How long have you been there?" "Not long. Are you nervous?" He nods his head. "I don't know why. It's not like this is the first person I've met that could majorly influence a career, whatever that may be."

I stand quietly for a moment before walking over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head on his shoulder. "I think you're nervous because you respect this man and you want to help people the way he has." He shakes his head. "I just don't understand. I've heard you talk about this kind of thing for 2½ years and it has never once intrigued me in the slightest. I don't understand why I suddenly find myself feeling like this. It's very confusing." "Now my question for you is: why do you think that he's going to offer you a job?" "When we were talking earlier, he was using a kidnapping case as an example and I had deduced that it was the neighbor that had abducted the boy. He asked me why I thought that, so I explained how his behavior before the abduction, paying too much attention to the boy and his skittishness around people his age, were indicative of a first time pedophile and his refusal to leave the house after the boy was abducted was sign of his anxiety and desperation to get rid of the boy. They were lucky to have found him when they did. When I was done he told me that I would make an amazing profiler." I'm silent for a moment, "I knew you were listening to me." I was rewarded with an exasperated look. "That was what you got out of that entire speech." "I'm not surprised that he said that to you. I always knew you'd probably end up in a career like this. You have a driving need to help people and what better way to do it then to catch humanity's monsters?" His eyes fall to the ground. "When you put it that way, my being nervous just sounds stupid. I mean, I always saw myself finding the cure for schizophrenia, but now . . . thinking about the future, I can see myself doing this job, but it's all muddled and confusing. I don't know what I want or where I want to go." "It's okay to be unsure of what you want to do. You're only twenty years old Spencer. It's okay to be nervous. Just remember that I love you forever and always. Whatever you decide to do, I will support you, and nothing is going to change that." A small smile lights up his face. "I love you too, Allie." I let my arms drop, "now I have to go shower and get ready. If he gets here before I'm done, there is tea in the fridge and there's also lemonade in the fridge." "Okay."

Fifteen minutes later I'm stepping out of the shower. I decide to do a hasty blow dry job, letting it take on its natural ringlet curls. I walk into the bedroom and over to the closet. I'm staring at my clothes when I spot a soft navy blue dress. I quickly grab it off the hanger and put it on, just in time to hear the door bell ring. I rush out of the bedroom, and into the living room, just as Spencer is opening the front door.

"Agent Gideon, please come in." He walks into the living room, looking around the room. "You have a lovely home. It's very lively." "Thank you, I wanted it to feel like home. It's nice to know that I succeeded. Would you like something to drink? I have some tea or lemonade if you'd like some." I glance over at Spencer. He's bouncing from foot to foot, trying to get rid of his pent up nervous energy. "Some tea would be nice, if you don't mind." "No, no not at all. How about you and Spencer sit and I'll grab your drink and dinner will be ready in about five minutes. It just has to heat up really fast." He nods his head and turns toward Spencer. "I wanted to talk to you about something important."

I quietly exit the room and head into the kitchen. I grab the dish from the fridge and put it in the oven, turning on the timer. I pour two glasses of tea for Agent Gideon and Spencer. I grab the glasses and head out to the living room.

_-Spencer's POV-_

Allie went in to the kitchen to grab a drink for Agent Gideon. Gideon sits down in the recliner across from the couch, and faces me. "I wanted to talk to you about joining the FBI. I know that you could go into anything that you want, but I think that you would be a great fit for the BAU. You would have to go through the Academy of course, but I can assure you that you would be placed in the BAU right after graduation." I'm silent for a moment. The idea of having to go through the FBI Academy scared me. I've never been considered a very physical person. I'm more a mental type of person, but I'm intrigued by the idea of catching horrible human beings. "I'll have to discuss this with my wife. It would be a very big change, moving across the country." "Of course, of course, and I'll see if I can't find a position for her as well. We're currently trying to find someone to do consultations. She would create profiles for the cases that are not taken on by the profiling teams. She would go out into the field sometimes, but for the most part she would stay in Quantico. I must warn you, though, the hours are very long and highly unpredictable, but I honestly can't imagine myself doing anything else."

Alessandra walks into the room and hands the both of us a glass of tea. She perches on the couch arm next to me. "I wasn't trying to listen in, but I think it would a great thing for you to do Spencer. At least check it out. Between the job offers from private companies and other government departments, what could it hurt? I think you would regret it if you didn't at least try." I nod my head, listening as Alessandra continues to speak. "I would very much appreciate if you could look into that position, if Spencer decides to pursue the profiler career of course. I know his hours would be long and unpredictable, but I could at least see him before he leaves for cases." I look at Alessandra, surprised. "You would really move 3,000 miles away, just so I could have my dream job?" She gives me an exasperated look before answering, "of course I would, Spence. I love you, and I want you to be happy. If this job does that for you, then wouldn't it be incredibly selfish of me not to want you to go after it? And besides, if I can get that position, we would be together. Even if I don't it's not like I won't find work." A smile at her and grab her hand, giving it a light squeeze in attempt to tell her how much I love her. I think she got the message because she squeezes my hand back and smiles at me. Gideon clears his throat, "I can definitely do that, but I need to know whether or not you want to pursue this." "How long do I have to think about it?" "Because you are younger than the age requirement, it would take some finagling to get you in, so as soon as possible." I nod my head. Alessandra glances towards the kitchen. "The food should be about done, so how about you two get comfortable and I'll go grab the food."

_-Alessandra's POV-_

I usher the two guys into the dining room, and then I go into the kitchen. I grab the dish out of the oven, and head back into the dining room. "The housekeeper, Melanie, used to make this dish for me. She was more of a mother to me than a housekeeper, though. Both of my parents are surgeons, so I was lucky if I got to see them, let alone talk to them." Gideon nods his head. "What got you interested in profiling?"I think for a moment. "When I was eight a girl from my school, Cassidy was murdered and another girl named Elena had been kidnapped. David Rossi and another FBI profiler came to our school and were talking to my class. They eventually found the girl alive, and ever since I've been interested in profiling." "How did you two meet?" I smile at Spencer. "I lived three streets over from him and we've been friends since we were four years old. We got married before we moved out here. I was 17 and Spencer was 18.

Twenty minutes later everyone had finished eating. I look over at Agent Gideon. "Would like some dessert? I made a raspberry chocolate cheesecake." "That sounds really good." I gathered up the dirty dishes, and headed back into the kitchen. I quickly split the cheesecake into slices and plated three of them. Grabbing all three of the plates, I head into the dining room. The room is silent, when Spencer suddenly speaks up. "I would really like it if you could try and get me into the Academy." I smile down at my plate, delighted that he had decided to take Agent Gideon up on his offer.

An hour and a half later Agent Gideon had left. I lay down next to Spencer on our bed. "Who would have thought that one dinner would change our lives so much? I mean if we manage to get in, then you and I will be moving 3,000 miles away." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in, spooning me against him. "You aren't upset are you? Because I don't want you to regret this." "No, Spence, I'm not upset. It's just going to be a major change that's all. Honestly, I'm kind of excited." "Me too, me too."


	11. Chapter 10: Beginning Our Lives

**First, I want to apologize for not having posted in a little while.**

**Secondly, I know that this chapter is short compared to the other chapters, but I will be posting at least one more chapter before the end of the week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Alessandra and the plot. No profit is being made off of this story**

**As always, please read and review. More reviews=faster update**

* * *

_Eleven Months Later_

I set the last box down on the living room floor, and stare around the living room of our new house, basking in the sunlight softly streaming through the bay windows. A smile spreads across my face as Spencer enters the room, coming to stop next to me. I do a little jump and wrap my arms around his neck. "Can you believe we live here!? In this beautiful house?" Spencer laughs at my giddiness and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. "I know. You picked out a beautiful home. But I would be happy anywhere as long as you're with me."

Spencer and I had been living in a small one-bedroom apartment. We had moved to Virginia a week after our college graduation in May. Somewhere along the line, in all the negotiations, the FBI had agreed to pay for the move to Virginia and for a house after we graduated from the Academy. We had found the house two weeks ago and quickly packed up the apartment.

Spencer's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "Are you ready for your first day tomorrow?" I nod my head and respond, "yeah, I think so. What about you?" "I guess so. I'm nervous that they'll treat me like a kid. I mean it sucked when the Academy teachers treated me like a child, but if my co-workers do, I don't know what I'll do." "It'll be fine. Gideon will be there and he won't allow them to mistreat you. Which reminds me, Gideon called this morning. He wants us to come over for Sunday dinner, if we finished moving everything in. I told him that we'd be there." Spencer nods his head. "What time did he want us to come over?" "We're supposed to be there around eight, so we have about 2½ hours before we have to leave." "What should we do until then?" "Well, we really should start unpacking." He pulls me in for a kiss. "Or we could have some fun." A small pout formed on Spencer's face. "Fine, but let it be known that I'm doing this under duress." I laugh and place a small kiss on his lips. "Okay, but if you don't want to end up on the couch then you'll help me. I promise that it'll be worth your while later." He narrows his eyes and hesitates before answering, "Fine, I'll help."

We had finished unpacking the kitchen and the library, and two hours later I step out of the shower, feeling more human. I dry my hair, forming soft, bouncing ringlets. After I finish blow drying my hair, I put on a soft lilac colored eyeshadow, mascara, and pink lip gloss. Deciding that I had done enough, I grab the black and purple lace dress I had hung on the door, and walk back into the bedroom to get dressed, casually watching Spencer button up a crimson red dress shirt. I slip the dress on and turn to Spencer. "I like that color on you. Why don't you wear it more often?" In answer, he slightly shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know."

Thirty minutes later, Spencer and I are standing at Gideon's front door, hand in hand. A shiver runs through me as a breeze of cold January air brushes against me. I snuggle closer to Spencer, waiting for Gideon to open the door. A moment later Gideon opens the door, a bright smile on his face, and ushers us into his house. I look around the living room. The room hadn't changed in the last five months since we moved here.

Spencer and I had spent many weekends and weekday dinners in this house. A smile creeps onto my face as I think about the past eleven months. While the other recruits had been vicious in their comments to Spencer, he had stayed focused on his goal. Gideon had become Spencer's number one confidante and friend.

A pair of arms creep around my waist, causing me to let out a small squeak of surprise. Spencer's masculine chuckle hums near my ear as he lays his head on my shoulder. "Where's Gideon?" "He's in the kitchen, pulling the food out of the oven. Didn't you hear the timer go off?" I shake my head, "no, I was thinking. I guess I got wrapped up in my thoughts."

I was about to ask Spencer a question when Gideon walked into the living room. "Dinner's ready." I smile at him and grab Spencer's hand, following Gideon into the dining room. I sit down next to Spencer and Gideon. We pass around the plates of food, each grabbing our fill of the food, and eat in silence. After we all finish eating, Spencer and I are helping Gideon clean up. I laugh quietly at the conversation Spencer and Gideon strike up while cleaning the dishes. Two hours later I eventually manage to pull Spencer away from their conversation, grabbing our jackets in preparation to leave. As we get into the car, a soft smile forms on my face as an excitement for tomorrow, the first day of the rest of our lives, begins to pulse through me.


	12. Chapter 11: First day at the BAU

**Hey, here's the second chapter I promised.**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. They definitely keep me going.**

**There was some confusion about Spencer and Alessandra's jobs, so I wanted to clear that up. Alessandra and Spencer both work in the BAU; however, they have different job descriptions. Spencer is actually on a profiling team, while Alessandra simply does consultation profiles. Cases that had not been taken on by any of the profiling teams are handed to her and she creates a basic profile for the police in that jurisdiction. I may decide to have her travel to the cities where the crimes have occurred, but if I do it'll be rare. I also decided that it wasn't fair for one of them to be unable to work at the BAU because of fraternization rules, so because they were married before going to work at the BAU it isn't considered fraternization (so long as they remain decent in the work area).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Alessandra and the plot. No profit is being made off of this story.**

**As always please read and review.**

* * *

_-Spencer's POV-_

I groan when the alarm clock begins to blare, keeping my eyes closed in denial. I did not want to wake up. Finally giving up any attempt of going back to sleep, I reach across the night stand, slapping aimlessly in search of the alarm clock. A sudden sharp pain in my side causes me to yelp and turn over swiftly. "Turn the stupid thing off Spence," a mumbled voice coming from the covers said. I throw the covers off of me and sit up, huffing at Allie. I lean over and turn off the alarm clock and turn on the lamp. A loud groan comes from Allie. "I hate you. I just want you to know that." I nod my head. "Fine, but we both have to get up for our first day of work today." A sigh was her only answer. I place a chaste kiss on her cheek. "You go shower and I'll make the coffee." She nods her head, throwing back the covers and heading to the bathroom.

Forty five minutes later, Allie and I are in the car, heading to work. "There's no need to be nervous, Spence. They'll love you as much as I do. I promise." A small smile tugs at my lips. She always seems to know what I was feeling. "I know, but I can't help but be nervous. I'll be working with these people

I park the car in the garage, excitement pulsing through me. I had never imagined that my life would take this turn, but I can't help but be glad that it had. Alessandra sends Gideon a text telling him that we were in the car garage getting ready to head up. I grab the leather satchel that Allie had given me, open Allie's door, and head into the building, hand-in-hand with my wife. When we walk into the lobby, Gideon is standing on the other side of the metal detectors. Allie gives him a little wave before passing through the detector.

When Gideon and I walked through the doors of the BAU, I noticed that some of the desks were empty. Gideon gestures to one of the desks. "This is your desk and over there is Derek's." I nod my head, placing the satchel on top of the desk. "Do we have a case?" Gideon shakes his head, "No, I asked Aaron to get Morgan and JJ, and meet us in the conference room." I nod my head, following him to the conference room. We were approaching the conference room when a deep voice reached my ears. "Do we get to meet the newbie today?" Another deep voice, Aaron's I'm assuming, answered the other male's question."Yes, but . . . just try not to be . . . judgmental, for lack of a better word." A female voice joins the two deeper, male voices. "Why would we be judgmental? Is something wrong with him?"

Gideon knocks on the open door, drawing their attention away from the conversation. I glance around the room. I had already met brunette man, Aaron, but I hadn't met the blonde lady or the other man. Gideon's voice pulls me back to reality, "I would like you to meet Dr. Spencer Reid." A look of shock passes across the older, black man's face. "Are you serious? That's the newbie? He's, what, sixteen years old." I continue to stand awkwardly in the doorway. _I guess Allie was wrong,_ was my only thought.

The blonde lady stood up and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. "I don't care how old you are, it's nice to meet you." She pulls back from the hug, "Sorry, I'm Jennifer but you can call me JJ." I nod my head, "I'm Spencer . . . b-but you already knew that. S-sorry." I glance over at Gideon, trying to get some sort of reassurance. Sensing my distress, Gideon takes over the introductions. "You've already met Hotch." I smile at him and turn back to Gideon. "And this is Morgan," he said, pointing to the older, black man. "No offense, kid, but you hardly look old enough to be in the FBI let alone the BAU. I think you should go back to the sandbox." I flounder for something to say, but no words were coming out. A flush warms my cheeks and I lower my head in attempt to hide my embarrassment, not seeing Gideon's angry expression.

Shortly after the awkward introductions were through, I went to my desk to fill out some paperwork. I was running on autopilot, simply filling out the paperwork without thinking about it and ignoring the man across from me. I finish my paperwork and glance up at Allie's office. Deciding to go see her, I stand up and head towards her office. Once I get there, I knock on the door and walk in.

_-Alessandra's POV-_

I look up from my paperwork when a knock echos through my office and Spencer walks in. I turn my face upwards and smile at him as he walks over to me. He places a chaste kiss on my lips and sits on the edge of my desk, tension singing off of him. I let out a little sigh, "What's wrong, Spence?" He hugs his arms around himself and turns his face away from me, refusing to answer.

A deeper sigh escapes from me and I stand up, walking over to him. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do you just want me to hold you for a little while?" He turns to face me. "They hate me." "I doubt they hate you, Spencer." "Oh no, they do. This one guy, Morgan, told me that I was too young to be on the team and that I should go back to the sandbox." I place my arms around his waist, hugging him to me. "I'm so sorry Spencer. I know you wanted them to like you, but give them some time. Let them get to know you, to see how capable you are. Once they do, they'll love you as much as I do. I promise you." "I know, but every person I've ever met always had some sort of prejudice against me. I'm tired of having to constantly prove myself to the world just because people are closed minded." I hug him for a moment before answering. "I agree that people can be closed minded, but that's a part of being a genius. If you let what other people think stop you from helping and succeeding, then they win. You never once let the ass hats at your high school stop you from learning and loving school. You beat all the odds, so don't let one person take all of your hard work from you. Gideon believes in you and I believe in you." He sighs and leans into me, "I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just needed you to talk me through it."

I smile and place a small kiss on his lips. "I'm happy to help you, Spence, but I have to get back to work and so do you." He smiles at me and walks out of my office, leaving the door open a crack. I open another case file and silently hope that I'm right about his team mates. Focusing back on my work, I begin to read through the file.

Seven hours later, I meet Spencer at the elevator. "How was the rest of your day?" He pauses before answering, "It was fine after I talked you. I know that I have to earn his trust, but I just wish that he'd give me a chance to prove my worth." I chuckle and lean into him. "You'll get your chance, I promise. And when that time comes and you kick ass, I promise it'll be worth it." He nods his head. "How was your day?" "It was fine. I worked on three profiles. Two of them were murder cases and the last one was a serial rapist. Why they didn't get picked up, I don't know but if they had, I'd be out of a job." He laughs as we get off the elevator and head to the car.

When we get home, I head into the bedroom to change into my pajamas. "Do you want to cook or just order out?" Spencer asks, his voice echoing through the house. I momentarily ignore his question and walk down the stairs, joining him in the kitchen. "Let's order out, I'm exhausted." "Pizza or Chinese?" I pondered the dilemma, "Pizza." Leaving him to order the food, I wander into the living room and turn on the t.v.

Dinner and two movies later, I flop down on the bed, exhausted. I turn off the lamp on the nightstand and roll onto my side, facing Spencer. I can feel his body heat radiating off of him as we lay face to face, staring at one another and saying nothing. His arm snakes around my body, pulling me flush against his body. I kiss him soundly and snuggle into his body, tucking my head in against his chest. Sleep begins to pull me under as I listen to his steady heart beat.

* * *

**I know that Morgan sounds like a major jerk, but it is mentioned several times that he doesn't trust easily and I imagined him being very brash when he first meets Spencer.**


	13. Chapter 12: A Blurry Line: Life & Death

**Sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter, but I had major writer's block. I've managed to get out of it, but it took a little while. This chapter takes place 6 months before the first episode of Criminal Minds, when they're working on the case that involves Adrian Bale (I did take the bomber information from Won't Be Fooled Again). They don't really expand much on the actual bombings that Bale committed or why, and I felt like it would act as a good bridge chapter, so I expanded on it. **

**A/N: None of the information in the mock profile was actually researched, so the validity of it is undetermined.**

**A/N 2: On a different note, I've been trying to decide what episodes from season 1 to write about, but I can't seem to decide. So, I made a poll where you guys can decide what episodes you want me to incorporate. I will do the first and last episode. So, with whipped cream and a cherry on top, please vote for your top five.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and no profit is being made off of this story. I only lay claim to Alessandra and the plot.**

**Also, if I get twelve reviews, I'll post the next chapter by the end of the next day. I promise.**

* * *

_-Alessandra's POV-_

I rub my eyes, attempting to dispel the sleepiness. I'd been staring at the same case file for over an hour trying to come up with a preliminary profile. I had been able to discern the basics, age range, gender of the offender, etc, but I had a nagging sense that something was terribly off. Deciding to look at the crime scene photos again, I start to flip through them.

Nothing looked out-of-place, but the room looked odd. The victim, Christina Parkson, had been bound, raped and stabbed sixty-seven times in the chest and genital area. The more I stared at the photos the more I realized: there wasn't enough blood on the floor for that many stab wounds, the room was to neat and organized for to have been a home invasion like it had been reported, and, lastly, the tools used must have been brought with the Unsub because nothing was taken from the house. Not a single knife, jewelry, or valuable. If it had been a home invasion gone bad, then why didn't he take anything after killing her? It didn't make sense. Eventually, it became obvious that it wasn't actually ever meant to be a home invasion. The unsub had gone to that house with the intention of binding, raping, and killing the victim. I flip back to the photo of the front door, and it dawned on me: There had been no forced entry. The front door had three dead bolts, two of which were unable to be opened with a key and every window was closed and locked. When the police arrived at the victim's house the only door that was unlocked was the front door, and it had sustained no discernible damage. The victim knew the offender. She was comfortable enough to allow him into the house. Having found the missing piece, I begin to type up the profile.

_**Age:**__ Between 25 and 30_

_**Gender:**__ Male_

_**Race:**__ Caucasian_

_**Victimology:**__ She was middle-class female, who is considered who a low-risk victim. She took every safety precaution possible, rarely deviating from her routine of work, gym, and home. Nothing about her stands out excessively. She would not have participated in any risky behavior and would not have allowed just anyone into her house._

_**Information on Offender:**__ The victim knew the offender. She felt comfortable enough to allow him access to her home, despite the late hour. He appears harmless, and in most cases is, until he finds his victim. He will not stop killing and is likely to devolve, which will end in a killing spree._

_**Recommendations:**__ I would recommend that you look extensively into the boyfriend, any male friends, or family members. Look for unsolved rape cases where the victim was also a caucasian female with chocolate-brown hair and hazel eyes. It is highly unlikely that this was his first offense. They probably know him, but may not realize it. The amount of rage exhibited in the crime, it is likely that the victim was the object of his rage. However, he will continue to kill so he can once again experience the high he had when he murdered Christina Parkson. It is highly likely that you have already met the offender, so reinterview previous suspects (paying close attention to the previously mentioned people). _

I had just put the finishing touches on the profile and was getting ready to email it to my assistant, Katherine Beaumont, when someone knocks on the door. "Come in." I look as the door opens and find Spencer standing there. He walks over to my desk and perches on the corner of it. "We got a case. We're heading to the airport in twenty minutes." I nod my head. "Where you going?" "Boston. I don't think we'll be there very long." I stand up and walk over to him, placing a small kiss on his lips before leaning into him. "I'll miss you." He wraps his arms around me and lays his on top of mine. "I know. I'll miss you too, but I should be home in time to make our dinner reservation Saturday." I shrug my shoulders. "It's okay if you can't make it. So long as you make it up to me." I can feel the blush spreading across my face and down my neck when he places a kiss on my neck. "I will. I promise. I would never forget our anniversary." I giggle and playfully push him towards the door. "Don't you have to get going? Call me when you get there, okay?" Spencer nods his head. "I will and I love you." I give him a small smile before responding. "I love you, too." He turns and heads to the door.

Halfway out the door, I remember something I had wanted to ask him. "Before I forget, will you need a ride home when you get back?" Spencer shakes his head. "No. We're able to leave our cars in a secure lot, but I was going to get a ride from Gideon since we only took one car this morning." I chuckle a little. "That didn't really answer my question though." A slight blush fills his cheeks. "No, Gideon said he would take me home." "Okay. I love you." "I love you too."

_-Spencer's POV-_

I look out at the night sky, watching the millions of stars zoom past us. We hadn't been in the air very long, I already miss Allie. I had thought about calling Allie but, a glance at my watch, and I decided not to. My phone buzzes, skittering across the table. I flip open the phone, smiling at the text message Allie had sent: _I Love You & Go Kick Ass! :)_

I snap my phone shut when Hotch clears his throat. "We don't have much time until we land, but I want go over the case." Everyone nods their head. Aaron opens the file and begins to read the basics. "Thirty people have been killed in five different explosions. Each of the bombs were mercury activated, meaning they only needed to be tilted to detonate." "There are plenty of other, safer ways to make a bomb, but they wouldn't be nearly as deadly, so his aim is to kill as many as possible." Morgan says as he scans the pictures of bomb fragments. "The powder he used is a combination of ammonia nitrate, potassium chloride, and aluminum powder. The powder would be extremely sensitive and if it touched any surface that wasn't smooth, it would cause enough friction to ignite the entire bomb. He stuck a metal rod, full of mercury, through the middle of the bomb."

Gideon nods his head again. "Okay, what does this type of bomb tell us about the unsub?" Everyone is quiet for a moment before Morgan answers. "He enjoys the rush he gets from making such volatile bombs. Every time he gets away with making and delivering a bomb, he gets the ultimate high. He won't stop until he's caught "Knowing that, what do we know about bombers in general?" When no one else speaks up, I answer him. They're mostly male. They tend to be loners, have a history of criminal activity, and are typically cowards. In fact, about 50% of bombings are an act of vandalism. Bombers, often times, accidentally blow themselves up, so we should look closely at the victims." Gideon smiles at me. He opens his mouth to speak again, but the plane suddenly begins to climb downward, indicating that we're about to land. "Hotch, I want you and Morgan to go to the most recent bomb site. See if anything sticks out. The rest of us'll go to the precinct. Once we get there, Reid I want you to start working on a geographic profile, try to find his comfort zone. I nod my head, something was strange. Something is telling me that this case won't be all that it seems. With that thought in mind, I prepare myself for the gruesome things bound to come.

CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM

It had been a whirlwind three days. There had been two more explosions, and another ten dead. We knew that he was attacking business during the peak of rush hour, wanting to take out the most amount of people while creating the biggest wave of terror possible. I haven't found a connection between the attack sites; they seem to be random. We know that he delivers the bombs in plain brown packages with blue block lettering, and with the unstableness of the bombs, he would had to hand deliver them. Yet no one could remember what the man looked like.

Eventually we found a connection between the sites in the form of one Adrian Bale. He had been romanitcally involved with a person who worked at each of the sites. They had all ended up rejecting him, causing him to spiral downward. We found him hiding out at an old, abandoned warehouse in one of the outer districts of Boston.

I'm currently standing outside the building, behind a wall of explosive-safety glass. That nagging sense had yet to leave me. I know that we have the right guy, but it was too easy. He was easy to find and quick to give up. His demeanor was giddy, like he had wanted this to happen. I turn my back to Bale and the building, not having seen Gideon put away his gun and send six agents inside. Suddenly, it dawns on me what his plan was. I whip around in time to see a smile of pure elation find its way to Bale's face. I yell out, knowing I was too late but needing to try anyway. "WAIT!"

I watch in horror as the building erupts into flames, flinging everyone back with the force of the explosion. Smoke billows and agonizing screams coming from the building fill the air. Massive flames lick at the sky, illuminating the horror in front of us. Federal agents and police men alike, are scattered across the concrete. Some are drenched in blood from wounds. Others are laying very still, trying to minimize the pain. Broken bones, deep wounds, and the screams of the suffering. My head is spinning in refusal to function. My chest hurts, dull throbbing pains. _I can't breathe. I can't breathe._ I stumble as everything goes black.

Eventually, I find myself sitting in the SUV, trying to wrap my head around everything that had just happened. I had manged to come out of it unscathed, but I didn't need physical wounds to tell of the scars that would appear. A single thought continually plays through my head like a broken record player: _I should have known. I should've figured it out sooner._ When we found Bale, I had told Gideon that something was off, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Now . . . six agents are dead because of me. Six more families will mourn the loss of a loved one because of me. I had gone out in the field with the team before, but Hotch and Gideon always left me at the precinct. I had never seen anyone actually kill someone. I knew in theory the joy he would get from that, but seeing it in person leaves me with a soul deep shiver that won't disappear.

The car door opens and Morgan climbs in. I turn my head to stare out the window, not wanting him to see how affected I was. Our relationship had vastly improved since I first met him, but I didn't want him to think I was weak. "None of this is your fault, Pretty Boy. You tried to tell us that something wasn't right." I take a shaky breath before answering. "I know it's not my fault, but I'm a genius. I was supposed to figure out what was off sooner. I failed." I take a another shaky breath. "We look at dead bodies all day, but I've never seen people actually murdered. Their screams keep echoing in my head and I can't get it to stop." I stop and take a deep breath, hoping to keep what little composure I had left. "I feel like their blaming me." A deep sigh comes from Morgan. "When I first met you, I thought that you were some punk little kid playing pretend in the real world, but the more we work together, the more I realize that I was wrong. You're strong, smart, but most importantly, you belong here with us. You have saved a countless number of people with that big brain of yours. But we can't save them all. Not a single one of us knew what he was going to do, so don't blame yourself." I nod my head, looking back out the window. I spot Gideon standing over by the ambulances, hands covered in blood. He had tried to save one of the agents, but couldn't. Just like I couldn't. Morgan's right, I can't blame myself, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel responsible. I sigh, turning back to Morgan. "Do you think Gideon will alright?" "I wouldn't be."

_-Alessandra's POV-_

I've been standing on the tarmac for the past twenty minutes, waiting for Spencer's plane to land. Gideon had called me, telling me that they were coming home. I knew that something was wrong when it was Gideon that had called me and not Spencer. Horrid images kept flashing through my mind. I had seen the news and heard the stories of the explosion. Six Federal Agents Killed. But they hadn't released the names of those agents. I had been trying to get my shallow breathing under control for the last twenty minutes, but the only thing that I could focus on was the possibility that Spencer had been one of the six. I wipe at the tears falling down my face. The dull pain in my chest continually tightens as more time passes.

The sound of a jet landing pulls me out of my thoughts. I dance from foot to foot, hoping Spencer would walk off the jet. The door opens and four agents walk out. My chest constricts in a sharp, excruciating pain. Where's Spencer. I head towards Gideon, needing to know. Halfway to Gideon, a fifth body emerges from the jet. An all-consuming relief washes through my body when I realize that it's Spencer. I quicken my pace, wanting to wrap my arms around Spencer and never let go.

As I got closer I heard Morgan ask Spencer a question. "Hey, Pretty Boy, do you need a ride?" Spencer hesitates before answering. "If you don't . . ." I smile when I realize that he's noticed me. I quicken my pace even more, practically running now. When I reach him I throw my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. After the shock wears away, he hugs me back. "What are you doing here?" I pull back, turning my head up to look at him. "I was watching the news and they were talking about Bale and the explosion. They said that six agents were dead. And when Gideon called, instead of you, to tell me that you guys were on your way home, I knew that something was wrong. I panicked and drove here. I needed to see you." He nods his head not saying anything, but hugging me tighter to his body.

Someone near by clears their throat, and, for the first time, I realize that we have an audience. I laugh into Spencer's chest, knowing that a blush would be finding its way onto his face. I turn and face the person, quickly realizing that it was people not person. Everyone but Gideon, who had already left, shared a look of confusion. "Not to sound rude or anything, but who are you?" Morgan finally asks, breaking the silence. Spencer's chest rumbles with laughter. "This is Alessandra . . . my wife." The look of surprise on their faces was priceless.

Morgan was the first to recover. "Well, well, well, I didn't even know that Pretty Boy was dating, let alone married to a beautiful woman." I smile at him. "We were, are childhood best friends. We got married when he was 18 years old and I was 17." JJ stares at spencer with a hurt look. "You could've told us that you were married. You didn't need to hide it from us." Spencer shrugs his shoulders, unsure of what to say. Wanting to alleviate the awkwardness, I answer her instead. "He knows that, but he works a dangerous job and we both agreed that it would be safer if people didn't really know I existed, as his wife I mean." Hotch is nodding his head in understanding. "Does Gideon know you guys are married?" "Funny story that. But yes he does know we're married." "You'll have to tell us that story sometime," Morgan says, smiling for the first time. I nod my head. "Maybe this weekend we can all get together at our house for dinner. You're welcome to bring people with you. The more the merrier" They all nod their head in agreement. "Great. How about seven? That good?" Morgan looks at the others before turning back to me. "Sounds good." "Awesome. Spence'll text you the address later, 'cause I imagine that you all just want to get home."

Thirty minutes later, Spencer and I pull into the driveway. We sit in the car for a moment before getting out. It's strange how quiet Spencer's being, but I'm not going to push him.

Neither one of us said a word as we got ready for bed. I turn off the lamp on the nightstand and snuggle into Spencer, needing him close. Deciding I needed to say something to him, "I'm here, if you want to talk. But only when you're ready." Not waiting for, or wanting a response, I close my eyes and drift to sleep.


End file.
